


truer words have never been spoken

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: kasinara soulmate aus [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, bc why the heck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: No matter how much his brother mocked his mark, Kasius was rather relieved that there was someone out there who understood.





	truer words have never been spoken

Soulmate marks were supposed to be covered and kept secret until you met your soulmate. So that no one could trick you into mistaking them for your soulmate by saying the right words, Kasius knew. He also knew that even if it weren't for the tradition and logic behind this, his father would still have made him hide the words dancing across his skin.

As Faulnak never tired of pointing out, they just reinforced just what a useless coward he truly was. The first words spoken to him by his soulmate - a mockery.

That was not how Kasius read the words, nor his mother before her death. Whoever would say those words showed an understanding of him that neither his father nor brother seemed capable of. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

"Let me pass,"he said, but of course they didn't. His father had sent him off to die and it seemed his generals were determined to see him do just that. Still, he repeated himself."Let me pass. That is an order."

Before they could defy him, they both sank to the ground, choking on their own blood. The soldier who had struck them down paid them no mind, eyes fixed on Kasius.

"The battlefield is no place for you,"she said, and the world stopped.

There was no judgement in her words, a simple statement of fact. A warrior who did not deride him for not being the same. His soulmate. Ready to kill for him before they had even exchange a single word.

"No, I suppose it isn't,"he said when he finally managed to find his voice again.

Her eyes widened, hand moving to grasp her wrist. Now she knew it, too.

There was plenty of time for that later.

"Shall we?"he said, and with a nod she followed him to his ship.

 


End file.
